This study endeavors to determine the safety and efficacy of these two noted chemotherapy agents when administered in combination with each other. Thus, we will be assessing toxicity as well as response to treatment or time of progression-free survival, depending on the histology of the patient. GCRC expertise with clinical trials will be helpful with the following study procedures: (1) administration and documentation that study medications were received at the proper doses and with the correct timing relative to each other, and (2) consistant and thorough assessment and monitoring of toxicity while patient is receiving drug.